Eshimsk Voskala
Eshimsk, fully known as Eshimsk Voskala, is a biotic volus who joined the Cerberus Daily News forum following advice given to him by his former therapist, who wanted him to socialize more. Initially extremely introverted and cold, Eshimsk was taken from his family at an early age because of his emergent biotic abilities. During the Reaper War, he witnessed horrors that gave him severe post traumatic stress disorder, along with a litany of other mental health issues. Most recently, he has been part of an effort to oppose the group known as Inferno Novaris, something few other CDN regulars are aware of. Appearance Eshimsk is relatively more fit than the standard volus due to his training while serving with the Cabals. His frame is still somewhat standard for the species, with the only outstanding feature being his custom armor. It is a pearly white in appearance with hues of grey. Several visible modifications have been made to the armor to better facilitate his biotic abilities. The arms of the armor have also been reinforced to allow him to use high-caliber sniper rifles in conjunction with his abilities. Other parts have rough, custom devices such as a Shield Sphere Generator and Cloaking Device. Personality Cold and introverted, it is very difficult for Eshimsk to open up to others. His intensive training under turian instructors hardened his resolve while also causing him to be extremely slow to trust. It is common for him to deflect attempts at forming bonds or trusts with others with humour or sarcasm. In addition, Eshimsk also has severe mental instability from the Reaper War; PTSD, paranoia, schizophrenia and clinical depression have all been diagnosed in him. He also has developed an addiction to alcohol and has been known to overdose on medication. Despite these problems, he is an utterly lonely individual who feels constant guilt for the squadmate he lost during an operation on Arvuna. Using his cold nature as a front for his inner sadness, he has a soft spot for those who are also feeling depressed and will attempt to cheer them up to the best of his ability. Pre-Reaper War History Eshimsk Voskala was born on the volus homeworld of Irune on 5/3/2167. His mother and father were both successful bankers who worked jobs in one of the planet's busiest trade cities. Eshimsk began to manifest biotic abilities as a child, garnering interest from volus military officials. Despite their wishes, he was taken away from his parents while he was still relatively young by the military to train and hone his abilities. Unfortunately, the demand for biotic volus adepts was relatively low in the military, despite their rather high rarity. Since the funding for such programs was low, Eshimsk was passed off to the turians, not wanting to waste any untapped potential. During his time with the Hierarchy, he struggled at first to impress any of his assigned officers due to his species naturally having difficulty in combat. Slowly, his biotic and physical power grew from increasingly intense training until he was capable of holding his own against the Cabal. He also became trained with weapons, but, despite his small size, preferred sniper rifles due to his ability to easily freeze enemies with Stasis. To compensate for his small stature, his armor was heavily modified to increase his usefulness in combat, including stabilizers in the arm joints to adjust for recoil. After his training was complete, he was paired with the turian Cabals despite his physical stature and species. As he was not fit enough to tackle the front lines and soldiers in the Hierarchy having general distrust of biotics, he proved himself by participating in more espionage missions, picking off enemies from afar while also controlling groups with his Stasis Bubble. During the Reaper War When the Reapers finally arrived, it was as much a surprise to him as it was to everybody else. During the attack on Palaven, Eshimsk's group was sent to the surface to assist in evacuation efforts. He grew to develop an intense hatred of the Reapers during the weeks he spent fighting them. After the krogan helped ease the pressure on Palaven, his unit was reassigned and split up due to massive losses -- that, and the Hierarchy being thrown into chaos. He was put under the command of Sargent Wilco, a human soldier, along with several others to defend the human world of Arvuna. The Reapers, currently focused on other worlds in the sector, ignored the tropical planet for a time, allowing Eshimsk to interact with his teammates more closely. Most of their time was spent waiting for husks to touch down, but only a few scouting parties ever appeared at a time and were easily dispatched. This changed after a few weeks. A massive horde of husks were set loose upon one of the hydroeletctric dams that powered several of the shielded colonies; if the dam fell, the planet would be defenseless. Eshimsk and his group held off dozens of the monstrosities, but a Banshee took them off-guard by charging onto the field. While he was distracted by a group of Mauraders, Sargent Wilco was brutally killed by the huskified asari, causing Eshimsk to go into a bloody rage. When it was apparent they would lose the battle, those who were still alive quickly evacuated to their Kodiak while having to drag away an enraged Eshimsk. After this event, he became extremely closed off, even to his allies, and with each encounter with husks afterwards, he killed with ruthless efficiency. After the Reaper War By the time the fighting was finally over, Eshimsk had begun to develop severe mental instability. He refused to believe that the Reapers had been beaten and had started to "hear voices." He was deemed to be unfit for combat and was forced to take medical leave at the Citadel, where he would receive psychiatric help. Eshimsk would stay there for several years, slowly regaining his sanity while also learning to cope with the horrors he had to witness. To keep himself preoccupied, he took up odd jobs and such at locations such as Armax Arsenal, where he would take out his aggression on simulated Cerberus troops. Things would downslide though; despite appearing that he was close to being able to return to normal life, he attempted to take his own life by overdosing on medication. This backfired, and he began to have delusions of his former squadmates trying to kill him in the Presidium. After spending time in the hospital, he vowed to turn his life around. During this time, he joined the forum Cerberus Daily News, and was inspired to move to the scenic city of Nos Astra on Illium. Kidnapping While staying on Ilium, Eshimsk was ambushed by a group of slavers and knocked out. After this, he effectively disappeared for roughly a year until his sudden reappearance in an unmarked shuttle, nearly crashing into the docking bay. Beaten, armor malfunctioning and drenched in blood, he could only take a few steps before he passed out. He was sent to one of many Nos Astra hospitals, where he slowly recovered. Eshimsk refused to speak about what happened between his disappearance and sudden return. Inferno Novaris Nowhere to Turn I.N briefcase Inferno Novaris part one Inferno Novaris part two Inferno Novaris part three, Omega Inferno Novaris part three, Citadel Inferno Novaris part four: Prodigal Son Inferno Novaris part five: Fifteen Inferno Novaris Finale: Countdown Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Volus